<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and Ever by artbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570595">Forever and Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe'>artbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, a little bit of angst but dw ab it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forever and ever,” Benny repeats, reaching for Rory’s hands. Their lips press together and he whispers it into Rory’s mouth over and over again. They fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. It’s perfect, it really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Keaner/Benny Weir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever and Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s nearing midnight, and they’re dancing in Rory’s mom’s kitchen. It’s too dark and the music is too quiet and they’re both a little too clumsy, but it’s still perfect. Rory’s head rests on Benny’s chest, where he can hear his steady, strong heartbeat. They gently sway together, arms wrapped around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably look ridiculous - their heights make it awkward and they’re both wearing dorky Star Wars pajamas. Nevertheless, it’s a tender snapshot of what life could be without the darkness, and it feels like a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming,” Rory’s whispers fill the silence, “I don’t think my mom really believed I had a super hot boyfriend until she met you.” He squeezes Benny tighter for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny blushes. For once in his life, he feels like he could be a normal teenager living a normal life. A part of him wants to stay here and live in Rory’s almost-ordinary home with his supportive, magic-free mom and have an average, run-of-the-mill relationship with the love of his life. He can imagine waking up every day next to Rory and never again worrying about monsters or magic. That would be nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. I hope I met her expectations for ‘super hot’.” He grins and buries his face in Rory’s silky hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If only every night was this easy. This safe. He’s tired of fighting. “You know I love you, right?” They’ve said it before, but it just never feels like it’s been said enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rory’s eyes are bright when he looks up at his sleepy boyfriend. “I know. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sway in comfortable silence for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stay like this forever? In love? Please?” He knows it’s not a fair question. He doesn’t get a forever. He doesn’t get to ask for it when he will inevitably be the one leaving. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wants it so fucking bad. “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can,” Rory kisses his chin, “forever and ever.” It may be a lie, but it’s good enough for Benny. He rests his forehead against Rory’s and closes his eyes. He doesn’t need anything more than this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever and ever,” Benny repeats, reaching for Rory’s hands. Their lips press together and he whispers it into Rory’s mouth over and over again. They fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. It’s perfect, it really is. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it's so short!! lmk ur thoughts in the comments or feel free to hmu on tumblr @art-babe &lt;3<br/>i'll probably post a couple longer fics soon, i'm just working on editing rn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>